Waking Up To You
by non dairy creamer
Summary: But it was all okay now because she was waking up to you. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot. **

Her eyes opened and she smiled because she was waking up to your curls in her face. Your Jonas curls made her smile; they were one of the things she loved about you. She put her hand in your hair and played with your curls, despite her massive headache, she smiled again.

She assumed you two had made up last night- though she didn't remember anything. All she remembered was the fight, crying, bringing the bottle to her lips and crying some more. The rest was just a blur- she didn't remember anything at all. But it was all okay now because she was waking up to you.

She wondered what happened, how you two made up so quickly. It was just the morning after and she was waking up in your bed. She believed this was a record recovery. She wanted to know how you two made up, how everything was okay now. But she let it go, knowing you two were okay now.

Your normally soft breathing was heavy that morning, it was unlike you, and she wondered if you were okay. She kissed your shoulder, you felt different, and you mumbled something- she couldn't make out what you said. You never used to talk in your sleep. She thought nothing of it though, she was just grateful you two were happy again.

She hoped you wouldn't change your mind after you woke up. You've done that before, it hurt her feelings. She became nervous as you started to wake up. That's when she realized.

She wasn't waking up to you.

She was waking up to someone else, her best friend, the one who was there for her the night before when you were an ass, this guy just happened to be your brother.

Her heart stopped, she felt disgusting, and she wondered what the hell she had just done. She wasn't happy anymore, because she wasn't waking up to you. It made it worse that she was waking up to someone close to you, your own brother.

She was waking up to Jonas curls, but not your _Nick_ Jonas curls, and it made her feel disgusting even knowing she touched Joe's greasy hair. She wanted yours.

She now knew you two didn't make up, and she remembered nothing at all. Everything _wasn't_ okay because she wasn't waking up to you. She wanted you.

Now she understood that this wasn't a record recovery- it wasn't a recovery at all, she wasn't even in your bed. She wanted you and your soft green comforter.

She put two and two together- he's a heavy breather, he talks in his sleep, he has rough skin. And all she wanted right now was you, but you weren't there lying next to her. You decided to leave her in her living room last night to drink away her pain.

She didn't even like alcohol, it burned her throat. She didn't even know why she drank it. But last night was her perfect example, it made her _forget_. But now she wanted to remember, and she couldn't. Then again, she questioned if she even wanted to remember anything having to do with Joe.

And it killed her that you would find out. You would think she was a slut, or an alcoholic, or you'd label her with some label. She just knew you'd be hurt, you'd be upset, even mad. "What happened last night?" she cried. "What did I do to him?"

-

_His door bell rang, he answered it and she fell into his arms. Her face was red from crying. "Joe." She cried, holding on to him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, and he knew he wasn't letting her drive home until she was one) not in hysterics and two) not intoxicated. He wasn't going to leave her by herself like this either._

_He sat her down on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" he wiped away her tears with his thumb, only for more to replace them. "Nick broke up with me because he claimed I wasn't the one, I needed to find out my priorities then maybe we could consider a relationship. He told me to-" she started crying in hysterics again, she couldn't speak. "What happened after that Miles? What did he tell you after that?"_

"_He told me to ditch the beer and stick with one guy. It was _one_ drink before tonight, and I didn't cheat on him. He hates me, Joe." Miley cried, her speech slurring more and more with each word. _

"_Miley," he wiped the tears from her face again, "Nick just doesn't understand you. He thinks too much of himself. And I know he loves you, God Miley, he loves you. I think he's just afraid for you. He can't handle seeing you like this. And he's too chicken to face you, so he left. I'm sorry he's like that." He kissed her cheek and she turned her head, neither of them thinking once of you when their lips collided._

-

"It's my fault, isn't it? Joe what happened?" she cried. How could she have done that to Joe, to you? And she hated herself for it.

She'd forever hate herself for not waking up to you.

-

**A/N: Okay, this is really different for me. I don't know if I like it or not. Can you let me know what you think, please? I need reassurance. I love you!**


End file.
